Shrek
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: DoryxMarlin This is a request by Jessi. In this one the Finding Nemo Crew finds themselves in the movie Shrek! how will it turn out? Also, thank you Jessi for letting me use your ocs all of them. I appreciate it. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

In this adventure: Marlin will be Shrek, Dory will be Fiona, Bailey is Donkey, Destiny is Dragon, Gil is Lord Farquad, Nemo is Gingy or the Gingerbread Man, Sheldon is Pinocchio, Mr. Ray is Geppetto, Tad, Pearl, and Kathy are the three blind mice, Hank is the Magic Mirror. We have four newcomers as well: Max Coby and Simon who are damselfish that are going to be the three pigs and as the bishop we have an orca named Zachary. Bloat is the Big Bad Wolf, Bruce is captain of the guards with Anchor, Chum and other sharks as guards as well, as Robin Hood and Friar Tuck there is Crush and Squirt, Squirts friends are merry men, Deb is Snow White, Peach is Cinderella, as for other fairytale creatures Nemo's other classmates will join in on the fun. Bubbles Jaques and Gurgle are ogre hunters and Jenny and Charlie are Fiona's parents.

Shrek goes through his daily routine including making new warning signs for his swamp. He is relaxing in his chair when he hears a commotion outside he sees ogre hunters outside so he decides to follow them and talk with them.

"What do we do?" asks Jaques.

"Yes, ogres will grind your bones and have them for breakfast," says Gurgle.

They hear laughter and turn around to see Shrek standing there.

"Actually that is giants, now ogres they're much worse they'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin," starts Marlin

"No!" says Bubbles.

"They'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes. Actually it's quite good on toast," says Marlin.

He stops as one of the ogre hunters waves their fire near him.

"Back! Back beast! I warn ya," says Bubbles.

Shrek just puts out the fire before roaring in their faces.

"This is the part where you run away," says Marlin.

The ogre hunters run away quickly glad that they get to live another day. Shrek sees the wanted poster for fairytale creatures, the next day all fairytale creatures are getting loaded up and sold. A witch, the seven dwarves while singing, a unicorn, and others are getting loaded into jail trucks. Donkey looks around looking at all his friends being taken away. Then focuses in front of him as the old lady that was taking care of him and Pinocchio.

"Come on I'll never be stubborn again I can change please give me another chance!" says Bailey.

"Oh shut up!" says the old lady.

"Next" says Bruce.

Geppetto comes up putting Pinocchio on the table in front of the guards.

"A wooden puppet," says Mr. Ray.

"I'm not a wooden puppet, I'm a real boy!" says Sheldon

His nose grows for the lie.

"Five shillings for the possessed toy," says Bruce.

Geppetto takes the money trying to ignore Pinochhio as he cries for Geppetto not to do this too him. The old lady tries to convince the guards that Donkey can talk but Donkey refuses to talk until she is almost taken away and he starts flying thanks to pixie dust. Though the magic doesn't last long and the guards try to seize him. He starts running away until he bumps into Shrek who is hanging up a sign in the forest. The guards show up, Donkey goes hiding behind Shrek.

"By order of Lord Faquad, I'm authorized to place you both under arrest and reassign you to a resettlement facility," says Bruce.

"Oh really you and what army?" asks Marlin

The guard turns around and sees that all the guards are gone. The guard leaves quickly, then Shrek leaves but not without Donkey following him and talking his ear up. Shrek tries to get him to go away but nothing works, he tries to ignore Donkey in hopes that he would just go away. He stops and tells Donkey that he's an ogre and asks if that bothers him to which Donkey says no.

"Really?" asks Marlin.

"Really really. Man I like you, what's your name?" asks Bailey.

"Uh..Shrek," says Marlin.

"Shrek? Well you know what I like about you Shrek? You got that kind of 'I don't care what no body thinks' kind of thing, I like that. I respect that Shrek, you alright," says Bailey.

They make it to Shrek's swamp and Donkey doesn't like it until Shrek tells him it is his home. They start down the hill toward Shrek's place.

"I guess you don't entertain much do you?" asks Bailey.

"I like my privacy."

"You know, I do too, that's another thing we have in common. Like I hate when people get in your face and they won't take the hint and they won't leave! And there's that big awkward silence you know, can I stay with you?"

Shrek turns toward Donkey at that moment.

"What?" asks Marlin

"Can I stay with you? Please?" asks Bailey.

"Of course!" says Marlin.

"Really?" asks Bailey.

"No," says Marlin.

"Please! I don't want to go back there. You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! Well...maybe you do but that's why we gotta stick together. You gotta let me stay! Please," says Bailey.

"Okay! Okay, one night won't hurt," says Marlin.

He opens the door for them both and Donkey storms in all happy climbing up on Shrek's chair.

"This is going to be fun! We can stay up late swapping manly stories. And in the morning, I'm making waffles. Where do I uh..sleep?" asks Bailey.

"Outside," says Marlin.

Donkey's ears droop as he gets down from the chair.

"Oh..I guess that's cool, you don't know me so I guess that's best. Oh yeah, I'll go, good night," says Bailey.

He leaves and Shrek slams the door on him. They all do their own stuff until there is a noise inside. Three blind mice come into the home after escaping. They start walking around best they can with their wooden walking sticks. Then Snow white in her coffin shows up with the seven dwarves. Shrek tries making them move her when he is informed that his bed is taken, he is confused so he goes to check to see what he means. He finds the Big bad wolf in bed dressed as grandma.

"What?" asks Bloat.

He kicks the Big Bad Wolf out of bed opening his door he finds all of the fairytale creatures outside of his door. Including witches, the three bears, the piper, gnomes, Sleeping Beauty's fairy godmothers, fairies and Pinocchio.

"Don't look at me, I didn't invite them," says Bailey.

"Oh no one invited us," says Sheldon.

"What?!" says Marlin.

"We were forced to come here," says Sheldon.

"By who?" asks Marlin.

"Lord Faquad, he signed the eviction notice after deporting us," says Max.

His brothers are standing by quietly.

"Sigh..Alright. Who knows where this Farquaad guy is?" asks Marlin.

"Oh! I do! I know where he is!" says Bailey.

"Does anyone else know where he is?" asks Marlin.

Shrek sighs agreeing to have Donkey show him where Farquad lives. He tells the fairytale creatures that he is going to get them sent back where they came from and everyone cheers. The two start on their way to where Lord Farquad lives.


	2. Chapter 2

In the meantime Lord Faquad is with his executioner trying to get Gingy to talk to him after dunking him in milk over and over again.

"That's enough, he's ready to talk," says Gil.

The executioner puts him on a baking sheet with his broken legs.

"Run Run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man," says Gil.

He uses Gingy's legs to make him run.

"You're a monster," says Nemo.

"I'm not the monster here, you are! You and the rest fairy tale trash poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me where are the others?!" demands Gil.

"Eat me!" says Nemo.

He spits in Faquads face making Faquad clean it up.

"I've tried to be fair to you creatures now I'm at my wits end! Now tell me or-" starts Gil, as he goes for a gumdrop buttons.

"No! Not the buttons, not the gumdrop buttons," says Nemo.

"Alright who's hiding them?!"

"I'll tell you, do you know the muffin man?"

"The muffin man?"

"The muffin man."

"Yes, I know the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane."

"Well, she's married to the muffin man."

"The muffin man?!"

"The muffin man!"

"She's married to the muffin man?"

The door opens when the guard confirms that they found the Magic Mirror. They get him hung up for Lord Farquad.

"Magic mirror," starts Gil.

"Don't tell him anything!" says Nemo.

A guard picks him up and tosses him in the trash.

"Evening mirror, mirror mirror on the wall is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?" asks Gil.

"Well technically you're not a king," says Hank.

"Uh..Solonious, *he breaks a mirror* you were saying?" asks Gil.

"What I meant was that you aren't a king yet. You can become one, all you have to do is marry a princess," says Hank.

"Go on," says Gil.

"Well sit back my lord because today it is time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes." says Hank.

He shows Lord Farquaad Cinderella, Snow White and Fiona. He lets Faquad know that Fiona's tower is surrounded by lava and a dragon but not to let that she is a catch. Farquaad chooses Fiona out of all three of the choices. The magic mirror tries to warn Farquad about the curse but to no avail. He doesn't want to do the fighting so he chooses to have a contest that Shrek and Donkey interrupt. Shrek wins the contest and tells Faquad that he will go but in exchange his swamp needs to be cleared out. Farquaad agrees so Donkey and Shrek head out to get Princess Fiona from her tower. They make it there where the dragon attacks the two and the two team up against her until Donkey distracts the dragon complimenting her on her smiles. While Donkey is swooning her, Shrek heads up the tower and finds Princess Fiona who is pretending to be asleep. Shrek goes over to her bed shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up," says Marlin.

"What?" says Dory, annoyed.

"Are you Princess Fiona?" asks Marlin.

"I am waiting for a knight so bold as to rescue me," says Dory.

"Oh that's nice now let's go!" says Marlin.

He turns to leave as Fiona sits up, he stops turning to her.

"This beith our first meeting, shouldn't it be a romantic one?" asks Dory, pretending to swoon.

"Yeah..sorry lady there's no time!" says Marlin.

He grabs her hand and starts forcing her out the door.

"Hey wait what are you doing?! We should be going out the window going away on your valent steed," says Dory.

"You've had a lot of time to plan this haven't you," says Marlin.

"Mhmm," says Dory.

Shrek breaks the door down forcing Fiona down the stairs. Fiona tries to get some romance out of the whole encounter to no avail.

"Can I at least know the name of my champion?" asks Dory.

"Shrek," says Marlin.

"Sir Shrek, I pray that you take this favor as a token as my gratitude," says Dory.

She hands him a hankee that he uses and hands it back to her. They stop so that Shrek can save Donkey from his "date". Then scoops up the princess and starts running again.

"Hi princess!" says Bailey.

"It talks!" says Dory.

"Yeah it's getting him to shut up is the trick!" says Marlin.

They stop as they reach a dead end, Shrek looks back and sees the dragon charging on them. He slides down the pillar before running again. He puts the two down making them run away, he uses a sword on the dragons chain to keep her from running to far. They start walking away from the camp, when it gets to sunset Fiona sees his face after they fight. She wasn't expecting it at all.

"You're an ogre," says Dory.

"Oh you are expecting Prince Charming," says Marlin.

"Well yes actually..oh no this is all wrong, you're not supposed to be an ogre," says Dory.

She starts walking away from Shrek.

"Princess I was sent to rescue you by Lord Farquaad. He's the one who wants to marry you," says Marlin.

"Then why didn't he come rescue me?" asks Dory.

"Good question you should ask him that when we get there," says Marlin.

He starts walking toward the hill side to head back.

"But I have to be rescued by my true love not by some ogre and his pet," says Dory.

"Well so much for noble steed," says Bailey.

"Look princess you aren't making my job any easier," says Marlin.

"Well I'm sorry, but you can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly that he can come rescue me here," says Dory, sitting down.

"Hey! I'm no one's messenger boy I'm a delivery boy," says Marlin.

"You wouldn't dare!" says Dory.

Shrek proves Fiona wrong by carrying Fiona down the hill and they start on their way back to the palace. Despite Fiona fighting little bit through the forest, half way in the woods Donkey asks Fiona some dating advice for Dragon. She listens to him and gives him any advice she can think of until Shrek makes her stop talking for a second. He puts her down to stop and clean up talking about Lord Farquaad. She panics seeing that it is sundown, she asks if they can make camp. The two get into an argument until Fiona wins the argument and they stop to make camp. Where she hides in her little rock camp. She uses bark from a tree to make a door and hides in there. Shrek and Donkey lay down talking about small things and the swamp. Fiona opens the door and listens into the conversation that makes her hear what Shrek thinks how people react to ogres before shutting the door again. The next morning Fiona starts singing to the birds, the birds sing back to her they sing until the bird explodes. Fiona takes the eggs and makes breakfast for the three of them. Before they can get far Robin Hood, the merry men, and Frair tuck attempt to kidnap Fiona but Fiona shows off her fighting skills stopping her kidnappers. On the way Fiona notices that Shrek took an arrow to the butt. She tries to remove it but Shrek doesn't let him they end up playing around a bit until Donkey comes back, Donkey thinks something is going on even after Fiona gets the arrow out of the butt and they continue on their journey. Shrek and Fiona slowly start falling for each other as the journey continues. During their next night together, Donkey discovers that at night Fiona turns into an ogre but is promised to secrecy.

Shrek overhears the conversation and gets the wrong idea so he goes and gets Farquaad. Fiona goes to tell Shrek the truth but he is long gone until he returns with Farquaad who takes her away. Donkey tries to explaining to Shrek with keeping his promise what actually went on yesterday but doesn't get that far. Shrek goes home to find that everyone is gone and everything isn't okay. He decides that he will save Fiona with Donkey's help. They make it there in time for the wedding where Fiona and Shrek have a little argument. The bishop doesn't know what to do so just stands there waiting for the fighting to stop. Sunset comes and the spell comes to light after Shrek kisses her after he tells her his feelings for her.

"By night one way By day another. This shall be the norm Until you find true love's first kiss And then take love's true form." sings the chant.

She turns into an ogre which has everyone gasps.

"I don't understand I thought the spell would be broken with true loves kiss," says Dory"Fiona, this is your true form and you are beautiful," says Marlin.

Fiona smiles as her ears twitch, everyone awes at that. They all go to the swamp where Fiona and Shrek are wed.

The end.

Ps. I know this is a little different than from my other stories, meaning less dialogue. I swear that I am fine I just feel that a story like Shrek needs less conversation and more action. Especially with how short the movie is to begin with. The movie is wonderful and I wouldn't change it for the world. I hope you enjoyed this story. :)


End file.
